The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element within a compartment via a light sensor and/or a light source. The light source may be located within an interior of an end cap which may be adjacent to an interior of the compartment. A platform may be connected to interior walls of the end cap for supporting the light sensor and/or a film. The platform and/or the film may be located between the interior of the end cap and/or the interior of the compartment for positioning the light sensor within the interior of the compartment. The light source may be connected to a bottom surface of the end cap for emitting, for transmitting and/or for projecting light within the interior of the end cap and/or of the compartment. The light source may transmit light into the interior of the compartment for determining, for detecting and/or for identifying the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment. The film may diffuse, may scatter and/or may attenuate the light being transmitted from the light source into the interior of the compartment and/or of the end cap. In an embodiment, the light sensor may be connected to the bottom surface of the end cap for determining, for detecting and/or for identifying the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment. The light sensor may detect, may measure and/or may determine the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment via the intensity of light emitted within the interior of the end cap.
A surface of the compartment may absorb, may diffuse and/or may attenuate an amount of the light which may be transmitted from the light source into the interior of the compartment. The amount of the light which may be absorbed, may be diffused and/or may be scattered by the surface of the compartment may correspond to the position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment. A surface of the movable element may absorb, may diffuse and/or may attenuate an amount of the light which may be transmitted from the light source into the interior of the compartment. The light sensor may measure, may detect and/or may identify an intensity of the light within the interior of the compartment and/or of the end cap which may not have been absorbed, may have been diffused and/or may have been attenuated by the surface of the compartment and/or of the movable element. As a result, the film and/or the surface of the compartment and/or of the movable element may minimize diffraction of the light within the interior of the compartment and/or of the end cap. The bottom surface of the end cap may reflect, may diffuse and/or may attenuate light transmitted within the interior of the end cap by the light source.
It is, of course, generally known to measure and/or to detect a position of a movable element within an interior of a cylinder. The first position of the movable element in the interior of the cylinder may correspond to a first location of a machine element which may be connected to and/or may be attached to the movable element. Typically, a first sensor within the interior of the cylinder may be located at a first location within the interior of the cylinder. The first location of the first sensor may be adjacent to the first position of the movable element. The first sensor must physically contact and/or must magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element is in the first position within the interior of the cylinder.
A second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder may correspond to a second position of the machine element with respect to the cylinder. A second sensor within the interior of the cylinder may be at a second located within the interior of the cylinder. The second location of the second sensor may adjacent to the second position of the movable element. The second sensor must physically contact and/or may magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element may be in the second position within the interior of the cylinder. As a result, the first sensor and the second sensor must physically contact and/or must magnetically interfere with the movable element to detect that the movable element has moved between the first position and the second position within the interior of the cylinder.
However, physical contact between the movable element and the first sensor and/or the second sensor may cause the first sensor and/or the second sensor, respectively, to inaccurately detect the first position and/or the second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder. Further, physical contact between the movable element and the first sensor and/or the second sensor may damage and/or may destroy the movable element, the first sensor and/or the second sensor. As a result, the first sensor and/or the second sensor may be inoperable or may inaccurately detect the first position and/or the second position of the movable element within the interior of the cylinder.
Additionally, the movable element may be made from a material which may not exhibit magnetic properties for interfering with the first sensor and/or the second sensor. For example, the movable element may be made from glass which may prevent the first sensor and/or the second sensor from magnetically interfering with the movable element to detect that the movable element is at the first position or at the second position within the interior of the cylinder. As a result, the first sensor and/or the second sensor may be incapable of detecting that the movable element has moved between the first position and the second position within the interior of the cylinder.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element within an interior of a compartment via a light sensor and a light source which may be located within an interior of an end cap and/or within an interior of the compartment. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may provide a platform and/or a film which may be attachable to interior walls of an end cap for positioning a light sensor within an interior of a compartment. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may provide a platform and/or a film which may be attachable to interior walls of an end cap for separating a light source and a light sensor. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may provide a platform and/or a film which may be attachable to interior walls of an end cap to diffuse, to scatter and/or to attenuate light transmitted by a light source into an interior of a compartment and/or of an end cap. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may provide a bottom surface of an end cap for reflecting, for diffusing and/or for attenuating light emitted within an interior of the end cap.